Light at the End of the Tunnel
by Kyoureshi
Summary: Sango struggles to confess to Miroku her love for him. Kagome helps her in her obstacles and gives her advice and hope. One line Sango holds onto throughout the story that Kagome tells her, "If you listen to your heart, there's no doubt that you will have


Muahahahahaaaaa.... This is my first Miro/San fic! FINALLY AN INSPIRATION!!! shoom! fireworks! I hope you like it. If there's anything I need to know, just tell me. I'll try to keep the personalities in line as much as possible so it feels nearly like the real thing. I really hope you enjoy this one! When you finish, please R&R

It felt like I was being sucked in. Not by his Kazaana, but...by his affection. Miroku's ways weren't always moral, and he always asked women to bear his children for a reason I understand, but now I know... I'm his only woman. He told me so. Now I have to tell him... Give him my feelings in return...

It was spring, the sun shone brightly and a gentle breeze blew by. Birds were chirping and butterflies fluttered around in a green, grassy field. Kirara bounded up and down through the stems to Sango. "sigh Kirara... What should I do about my feelings for Miroku?" Sango placed her hands under Kirara's front legs and picked her up. "I want to... I have to tell him that I need him and that he's the man for me. He's revealed so much that he loves me, so I should do the same... But how? How can I tell him?"

"mew!"

"Oh, Kirara." Sango had no idea of what Kirara meant to say, but knew she cared about this problem. "I'll tell him. Just not now." Sango brought Kirara to her chest and hunched over. She snuggled with Kirara. She was soft and fuzzy and warm and brought pleasant thoughts into her mind. 'Gods, please give me the strength to love.' Cuddling closer to Kirara, Sango shut her eyes tight and a stream slowly trickled down her face.

"Sango-chan! Sango-chan! Kagome ran up the hill toward Sango. "Hungry? I brought lunch back from my time today."

"I'm fine..."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." Kagome curiously put her hand up to Sango's forehead.

"You're not sick. Anything on your mind you're worried about?" Sango sat up and looked down, still hugging Kirara.

"You know you can tell me anything. What's up?"

"Kagome..." Sango hesitated. Once she told, who knew how her life would change, but she needed this off her chest. "Please don't tell Miroku..." Sango started to blush lightly. "Promise?"

"Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me." Kagome smiled and gave a wink

"My feelings for Miroku have grown dramatically over time ever since the moment he first asked me to bear his child. I even became jealous of the other women he's asked." Now Kagome was blushing, but she listened to every word Sango had to say. "I want so badly for him to know about the way I feel toward him and stay with him. I just can't stand seeing him with another woman. When he's out asking other girls that same question over and over again, my heart drops and I suddenly feel hopeless and that I've waited until too late."

"Sango... I can't tell you what to do. The only thing I can tell you is to listen to your heart, and maybe one day you will be with him. There's no doubt about it that one day you two will be, how can I say this, up late at night in each other's arms."

"Ka-Kagome! Why would you--"

"Kissing and hugging... Snuggling up close...." Kagome lifted a hand to her pink right cheek. Sango couldn't help but imagine it. That was exactly what she wanted, being alone at night with Miroku under the full moon on that very hill. "Oh yeah! Lunch! Come on Sango, you'll love it!"

"Uh..." Kagome helped Sango up. Her eyes were wide. Reminding herself of Kagome's words, she knew that if she just listened to her heart, she could have Miroku with her for the rest of her life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh, geez.... I don't believe how incredibly short this was... In my last fic, The Tormented Demon Child, the chappys were 2 ½ pages long --; oh well... I'll try and do better next time.


End file.
